Famous Last Words
by sailor-tin-foil
Summary: We were different, I reminded myself, we'd made a promise. I loved him too much to see how easily he could betray me. But then again, I had been the one betraying tonight.


Ok, So I'm addicted to the song Famous Last Words, by My Chemical Romance. And as I listened to it during play practice today for the millionth time, I got the idea to write this story. I used some of the lyrics in the dialogue, so I've put them in italics. NOTE: all the lyrics are in _italics!!!_ well, I hope you enjoy this. I got depressed while writing it.

FAMOUS LAST WORDS

"Get out of my way."

His voice was cold, clear, demanding. Void of all emotions.

"Why are you running?"

My voice was shaking, strained, pathetic. I couldn't make it strong.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Way. NOW."

I squared my shoulders, ready for the shove that I knew was coming. He leaned forward and roughly pushed me to one side. I wasn't strong enough to stand my own ground. How pathetic. He was already out the door and down the hallway before I could compose myself.

"Dammit, just wait!"

_Now I know  
That I can't make you stay  
But where's your heart  
But where's your heart  
But where's your..._

"I already told you, I'm leaving."

He reached for his cloak that was strewn across the back of a chair near the stairs. I didn't want tonight to end like this. I hadn't wanted to start a fight again.

"Please."

He stopped short on the fourth step from the bottom, and I could hear his exasperated sigh from the top landing. He turned slowly and faced me. His eyes weren't as cold as they had been moments before, but I could feel his anger pulsing from where I stood.

"What else is there that you could possibly say? You've made your point, you've bloody well said enough. 'I've betrayed everything dear to you,' your exact words, love."

I opened my mouth to defend myself, but closed it when I knew he was right.

_And I know  
There's nothing I can say  
To change that part  
To change that part  
To change!_

I took a step forward down the stairs, his eyes watching my every move warily. How do I plead my case when I know he's already made up his mind? He was leaving, and this time, he may not be coming back. The very idea caught me off guard, and I gasped in horror. His eyes widened slightly, but he just shook his head, apparently not in the mood to wonder what it was about. I took another step towards him, and he took another step towards the door.

_So many  
Bright lights that cast a shadow  
But can I speak?_

"I didn't mean-"

"Don't."

He cut me off, and I bit my lip like a child being repremanded.

"I don't want to hear it."

He turned around and made his way closer to the door. I rushed forward, grabbing hold of his black robes. He stopped and I wrapped my arms around his waist, clinging to him, burying my face into the velvet material. I could feel his breath, coming in shallow boughts, he was beginning to lose his cool, and I was coming undone. Again.

_Well is it hard understanding  
I'm incomplete_

We stood there for god knows how long. I couldn't imagine what I'd do if he left. If he walked out that door with no intention of walking back through it come morning. We had our differences. God did we have our differences, but we had worked through most of them. Our lives were complicated in vastly different ways, and we had accepted that for the most part. We had even come to embrace the situation. We were on two different sides of a war. Technically fighting each other. Fighting with intention to kill. But not us. No. We were different, I reminded myself, we'd made a promise. I loved him too much to see how easily he could betray me. But then again, I had been the one betraying tonight.

_A life that's so demanding  
I get so weak  
A love that's so demanding  
I can't speak_

"Please, don't leave. I can't be without you. I can't be alone."

My pleas were merely whispers. I wasn't even sure if he had heard me. I had resorted to begging, something I had never done before. Something I had sworn never to do. But the situation was too delicate to just let him leave like this.

"_I am not afraid to keep on living, I am not afraid to walk this world alone_."  
His words were sharp, cutting into me. I had done more damage than I had anticipated. I had betrayed his trust. I had given information that I wasn't even supposed to know over to the Order. Information that put every single one of his friends in mortal danger. If it had been he that betrayed me, I wouldn't have merely said, "_Honey if you stay, You'll be forgiven_." I hadn't even thought about my consequences when I ran to the Order, I hadn't even thought about the man I loved, about his friends. About their lives that are now in danger because of me. If they die, it is their blood on my hands. I could feel the hot tears running down my cheeks, soaking into his cloak. I wish I could take it all back.

"_Nothing you can say can stop me going home_."

"This is home..."

He turned and looked at me one last time, pulling my arms away and taking a step back. My eyes pleaded, praying to reach him. To tell him what my words could not form. To show him what he could not see. That I loved him.

"Why? Why did you do it? Was all of this a lie?"

He moved his arm, motioning to the home we had shared. To the life we had built from ruin. I shook my head, but I still could not form words meaning enough to reach him now.

_Can you see  
My eyes are shining bright_

"I trusted you. Dammit. I bloody loved you."  
I began crying harder, not even caring how horrible I must have looked. How guilty I must have looked. He shook his head and opened the door.

"Good-bye."

The door shut behind him and I fell to my knees. I couldn't breathe, couldn't think. What had I done?

_Cause I'm out here  
On the other side  
Of a jet black  
Hotel mirror_

In the quiet between my sobs, I could hear a faint noise coming from outside. Like there was someone out there. Then suddenly, a gentle knock on the oak doors. It wasn't him. He wouldn't knock. I knew this, but in my hysteric state, I didn't even think as I stood and rushed to answer.

_And I'm so weak  
is it hard understanding  
I'm incomplete  
A love that's so demanding  
I get weak_

"Why, Miss Granger, how pleasant to see you this evening. Is Mr. Malfoy in?" The cloaked figure was consumed in shadows, and I knew that what I had done had sealed my fate. They had come for me. I composed myself as best I could, and readied myself for the fight to come.

"I'm sorry, you've just missed him."  
Why could my voice never sound as menacing as I wanted? I had so admired him for his voice. How quickly it could change from rare emotion into the cold, despondant edge I both respected and revered.

"Pity."

In one fluid motion, I drew my wand and shot a jet of red sparks into the air. In seconds, members of the Order would arrive. Hopefully, I had a few seconds. The cloaked figure stepped forward, his wand drawn and ready, pointed to my heart. His other hand reached up and pulled the hood back. A serge of guilt and fear ran through me symultaniously as Blaise Zabini stood illuminated in the porch light.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, but you did something foolish. Now you must pay for it, before it costs us all our lives."

His voice was calm, but I could feel the regret behind his words. He didn't want to do what he had been sent to do, but if he didn't, he'd be killed for it. I rested my arm by my side, and straightened my shoulders. His had been one of the names I had disclosed in my report to the Order. He was the only one I regretted turning in. He had been the only friend of Draco's that I had respected. Draco. Where are you now? Do you know what's going on?

"_I am not afraid to keep on living,  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone_."

His words rang through my mind and I knew. He had already known what was coming when he left, and didn't want to be here to see my demise. Tragic. I die alone.

Suddenly, though, dozens of POPs rang throughout the night air, and the front lawn was filled with both Death Eaters and members of the Order. Both sides assesed the situation at hand and not two seconds had passed before the entire yard had become a warground. Jets of red, gold, purple, streaming in every direction. In the mass of hexes and spell, I could see Harry, Ron and Neville fighting. I wondered briefly if they'd known what would happen, or if they had any idea that they had front row seats to my death.

"Hermione!"

I gasped, his voice had been the last I had expected in the roar of the battle at hand. He was making his way towards me, running, shoving anyone in his path out of the way. His eyes were no longer angry, only worried. He had come to save me after all. I smiled before I noticed Harry point his wand in Draco's direction. Oh god, please, don't Harry. No!

I ran forward, praying to reach him in time. I pushed him aside as I felt the curse hit me in the stomach. I fell to the ground in a daze, quickly being consumed by the shadows covering my eyes. I tried to blink them away, but it was no use. My vision was growing faint and I reached out, groping for any sign of Draco. I blinked again and my vision cleared a little. He was on the ground next to me, but I couldn't tell if he was injured or not.

_I see you lying next to me  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid  
Asleep or dead_

"Draco..." I whispered as the shadows began taking control again. He stirred at the sound of my voice and I sighed in relief. Then the pain struck. It was electrifying. Shock after shock of excrutiating pain wracking every nerve in my body. I screamed, clutching my stomach tightly. It was so warm, I looked down and saw the blood beginning to pool around me. The voices surrounding me became faint, like my ears were stopped or muffled. I could hear Harry's voice in the distance, screaming my name. I tried to yell back, to tell him to go get help, but I couldn't speak above a whisper.

"Hermione! Oh God..."

His voice rang clear, though. The only voice I could ever want to hear before I died. I tried to blink away the shadows to see his face, but my attempts were in vain. I felt his arms wrap around me, pulling me into a tight embrace. He began rocking back and forth, and I could feel his chest rising and falling irrythmically.

"Please...please say something..."

"Draco."  
His breathing stopped for a second before I heard his sobs. They broke my heart. I didn't want him to cry. I wanted him to be strong. He was strong. I had been the weak one, and though death wasn't what I had wanted, there was nothing I could do but make sure he wouldn't try and follow.

"Promise me..."

"Anything."

"Promise me you're not going to do something stupid and kill yourself."

I tried to smile, and I could hear his hollow laugh.

"I'm afraid, 'Mione. I can't go on without you. I love you. I can't be alone..."

"Of course you can. You already told me you could..."

_I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone_

"I lied. Please, Hermione, please. Stay with me. Honey if you stay  
You'll be forgiven!"

I attempted to smile again, but couldn't. The pain began to subside, and my whole body began to numb. I was slipping away. It was so different from what I had come to expect of death. But then again, death is always a surprise. I just prayed that Draco wouldn't experience it any time soon. That none of my friends would follow...I prayed that Harry could see that this wasn't his fault. Harry...I felt so much worse for the losses he's already experienced. Please, don't let him blame himself...

"Please, please, don't leave me..."

I reached forward, trying to find Draco's face. His hand took hold of mine and brought my fingers to his cheek. I brushed my thumb slowly across his pale skin. He had been the only man to ever love me fully. Even when he had no reason to trust me or rely on me, he did. He had held me so close. He had been my everything, like I had been his. I felt another tear escape my eye as I realized, I wasn't going to grow old with him, like we had always joked about. I'd never know who's hair would grey first. He had always laughed and said it would be mine. I had always said his was practically grey already. I would never know what it felt like to be woken in the middle of the night by a child's cry. The child he had whispered about in the dark as he held me close...

"Hermione...please...I need you..."

He was begging me to stay. The irony of it all. I inhaled what I knew would be my last before whipsering, "I love you."

This time, I knew my words reached him.

_Nothing you can say can stop me going home_

Well, please, if you enjoyed this REVIEW! I've been sick for like two weeks now and play practice sucks and I could use some cheering up! CHEER ME UP! pouts like a toddler i'll bake you a cupcake...

Catch you on the flip side-Sailor Tin Foil


End file.
